Crazy Love
by Ika Sakura
Summary: -twoshot-'I love him', she says, 'but I think he loves her, so I turn my feelings into a song that became my biggest hit ever as a singer and I hope he's watching, and hoping he understands' COMPLETE, Sequel Posted.
1. Arrival

Summary: I love him, but I think he loves her, so I turn my feelings into a song that became my biggest hit ever as a singer and I hope he's watching, and hoping he understands

My second fanfic and first two-shot, here there are Hanyous and normal people, but this is Kagome's time, there is peace between demons and humans just to make it clear, I also don't own Crazy Love by Kim Chiu okay

Review Plz!!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was getting ready for my last song, I was wearing the very same outfit I wore when I first sang this song since the theme is The Beginning, means I have to remind my fans the first time I sang each song, weird because I was sad when I made this one but the whole world likes it, I saw some comments about the song and its like my fans knew why I made this song, some wrote...

'It was very expressive'

others wrote...

'It's like it came from the bottom of her heart'

and they were right, it does come from the bottom of my heart, this song tells about my love for him, but I'll never be the one he chooses, that will never happen, I know it won't.

"Okay Kagome, show's about to start in 5 minutes, come on" said Sango, she's my best friend and the person who was with me when I sang this, she also became my manager, of course, I happily agreed.

"Kagome are you okay?", she asked

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" I replied

"You're never nervous, especially at times before you sing, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Sango"

"I think I get it, you're thinking about Inuyasha right?" I was sure I could see a start of a grin from the corner of her lips but she let it go,

"Be quiet, you know that reporters are every where, and they only appear when they got a big scoop"

"Sorry Kags, but you know I'm right"

Yes, you are, happy?"

"Yes, but you know every time you hear or sing this song you remember him, will you let it go already you know he loves..."

"I know, he loves Kikyo" I groaned, remembering the girl who always copied me, I still doesn't understand why Inuyasha likes her

"Even though, how could I forget him when I made this song because of him" I continued

"So that means, because of him you became famous"

"I guess..."

"Mrs. Higurashi, you are on in one minute" said a member from the crew

"It'll be okay, especially since whenever you're sad a miracle happens"

"What do you mean Sango?"

"Just think of the times you were sad, you'll see my point, good stuff does happens after it"

I quickly thought about those stuff and Sango's right

(Here's the list of good things that happened after Kagome was sad)

Hojo stopped hitting on me

Sango and Miroku met

Kikyo moved away

I became a famous international singer

I met Inuyasha...

I stopped, was meeting Inuyasha a good thing, I thought and yes it is, it's the best thing that happened to me

"Mrs. Higurashi! you're on!"

I hurriedly went outside and there I saw tons of fans screaming loudly as they see me, people who were really close to the stage raised their hands in hopes of that as I sing, I would hold their hands, then I started,

"Now you're gonna here my best work ever, thank you for all the comments, some of you are right this song is from the bottom of my heart, let's start" I said as I signalled the musicians,

_(Crazy Love By: Kim Chiu)_

_I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me_

_I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
'Cause I know they're not for me_

_'Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you_

_(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love_

_I hate thinking of you  
'Cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you_

_And I hate the way I feel  
Everytime your near  
'Cause its feels like time is standing still_

_But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you_

_(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love_

_I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires_

_And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright_

_But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Everytime i close my eyes  
All I see is you_

_(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love_

_I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
'Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say... I love you..._

I wished he was there hearing me sing my heart out, I really hope he gets it, or maybe that he'll suddenly come to me and ask me what does it mean then admits that he loves me, but I know that will never happen, as I held down the microphone the whole audience cheered, I smiled but half of me didn't feel like it.

After I went backstage some people came to me asking for my autograph, I smiled and agreed, I can see that some were teen aged foxes, some were normal people and some were Inu Hanyou... I frowned as I remembered him again, Inuyasha, I can't get him off of my head, then a little boy came to me and asked,

"Ma'am, are you okay?", I looked at the boy and saw that he's an Inu Hanyoubut I shook it off and replied,

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You looked sad..."

"Don't worry I'm fine"

"Okay then, can I have you autograph?"

"Sure!" I said,

When all of them finally left, Sango was hurriedly coming to me, I can see that she's very excited, as she stopped in front of me, first she tried to catch her breath then she said, "Kagome, Miroku said that they just arrived here from America, I was surprised and angry for not telling me earlier but I can't believe it!!" she said as she jumped excitedly, I tried to remember everything she said then I wondered about something,

"Sango, what do you mean by they?" I asked

"Well Miroku arrived here to stay and he's with his company's boss" sad Sango trying to give me the hint of what she's really talking about,

_His company's boss? but he's the vice and the pres. is..._

"So he's..." I said not believing it

"Yes Kagome, Inuyasha's here, and he's here to stay..."

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was going to my old home here in Japan with Miroku in a limousine, I still can't believe I'm back, its been one year since I left, I left so many precious thing here, My favorite clothes, some photos, business files, my private computer and... Kagome, the mere thought of her saddens me, when I was here I never got to spend too much time with her since Kikyo always came up to me and asked me to come with her all the time, and when I do there's actually no reason, she would sometimes try to seduce me and sometimes she would use the excuse 'I just wanted you to be alone with me' I hate her so much!

"By the way..." I heard Miroku and I turned to him

He continued, "Thank you..."

"Why?" I asked

"Well our company became popular because of you being an Inu Hanyou"

"And what's wrong being a half?!" I said angrily, I hate it when people talk about my breed

"Nothing! Don't you know that Inu Hanyous are special?"

"Why, because we're weird?!" I said with an angry tone.

"No, it's because you represent the peace between Demons and Humans"

"Oh, yeah, sure whatever..."

"By the way, you saw Kagome's concert, right"

"You were there when we saw it on the airplane's TV"

"What d you think of it?"

"It's great" I said as I grabbed my latte on the cup holder.

"You can't fool me Inuyasha, we've been friends for so long it's like we're brothers, I know you still like her"

"Her who?", pretending I don't get what he's saying,

"Her, as in Kagome, you didn't even write to her or even visit her when she was In Los Angeles"

"But, she's with Kouga, no chance anyway and Kikyo was annoying me when she was in L.A" I said as I took a sip of coffee

"You never know..."

"Can we just..."

"Inuyasha, if you don't try to atleast talk to her, you'll not be the only one who'll be brokenhearted"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, hey, I asked Sango if we can hang-out at the mall"

"Why are you telling me this Miroku?"

"I asked if Kagome could come", my eyes widened, Kagome, but in the process I dropped my latte on my lap but I still shook it off, what's Miroku and Sango planning, I asked to myself

"But she has to be in disguise, we don't want any fans crowding her for an autograph" said Miroku

"Yeah what ever", I said as I try and wipe off the coffee stain from my lap

"Come on aren't you even happy that you can see her?" he asked, yeah I was but half of me is afraid of seeing her

"Like I said she's with Kouga, there's no chance" I said sadly

"You don't know how wrong you are..." Miroku muttered

"What?" I asked not knowing what it means,

"Nothing" said Miroku trying to shook it off my head (but failed)

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Kagome's House, aka Mansion**

Kagome was lying there on her bed trying to recall some memories

_Flashback_

_The four of them were at the airport saying their goodbyes, unfortunately since Inuyasha has to take over half of his father's company (other half owned by Sesshoumaru) and Miroku is vice pres., they have to go to America to work at the main branch._

_"Goodbye Miroku I'll miss you" said Sango before she hugged him,_

_"I'll miss you too" he said as he groped her_

_"Hentai!! We're having a moment here and you being perverted is ruining it!!" Sango yelled, earning stares from some people_

_But Sango immediately stopped as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who were facing different ways, she whispered something to Miroku and said,_

_"Hey Miroku, there's still some time left, why don't we grab a bite to eat?"_

_"Yeah, of course, Kagome, Inuyasha, we'll see you later" said Miroku to Kagome and Inuyasha as he and Sango left them at a corner._

_There was complete utter silence and Inuyasha coudn't take it anymore, but before he could speak, Kagome went first,_

_"I'll miss you..." she said_

_"Huh?", he asked a bit surprised,_

_"I'll miss you... a lot" she said adding a few words_

_"I'll miss you too", he replied, an now it was her turn to be surprised,_

_"Inu..." but before she could continue, Inuyasha kissed her passionately, (no one was looking, remember they were at a corner), she was shocked, she couldn't move, for her it was like time stopped, but for him he thought that was Kagome's way of saying that she rejects him, he pulled away, his bangs covering his eyes, he didn't want to show her that he's hurt and he couldn't bare to look at her, he couldn't take it, so he grabbed his bags and said, "Goodbye" as he passed the gate, he left Kagome there... crying._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome touched her lips, she still remembered how it felt, she closed her eyes as she thought of him again, Inuyasha, everywhere she went she would always remember him, nothing can get him out of her head, then a knock came from the door,

"Come in..." she said

"Hey...", it was Sango, she had a worried face, she knew why Kagome's like this,

"You alright, after the last song you went straight to the dressing room to get ready to go home" she asked,

"I'm fine..." I replied

"No you're not, you touching you lips again, you're thinking about the time Inuyasha and Miroku left, right?"

"I can't get him out of my mind, Sango, I just can't..." Kagome cried as she touched her head,

"You love him, so you either let him go or try and win him back"

"Like that's easy enough, Sango maybe I should stop thinking about him for a while, my head hurts"

"Well that's gonna be a problem"

"What?"

"Miroku kinda asked us to come and hangout with him and Inuyasha at the mall"

"What?!"

"Sorry Kags, couldn't help saying yes"

"You just had to agree didn't you"

"Sorry okay, but maybe you'll enjoy it"

"Yeah sure, can you leave now?"

Sango smiled, "Sure"

But before she left she quickly went to the phone at Kagome's living room and dialed,

"Miroku, it's Sango she agreed see you tommorow" she said before she placed it back and left with smirk on her face

* * *

What do ya think?

Review and tell me k?

No flames plz

Asking already, after they get back together, d you want it to end already or add some more like Kikyo arriving, Naraku showing up and more?

Tell me...


	2. Always With You

Summary: I love him, but I think he loves her, so I turn my feelings into a song that became my biggest hit ever as a singer and I hope he's watching, and hoping he understands

Here there are Hanyous and normal people, but this is Kagome's time, there is peace between demons and humans just to make it clear, I also don't own all the songs placed here.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I was very busy at the moment, since school's starting at June 11, why am I telling you this, you don't care anyway.

Review Plz!! I'm Begging You!! **(Kneals and starts to beg, hehehe...)**

* * *

**_Kagome's POV_**

_I was getting ready for our hangout at the mall, and I'm So Nervous!, I get to see Inuyasha again but I don't know what to wear and I got so nervous that I spilled my morning latte on most of my clothes so I ended up wearing a plain white shirt, a black open jacket that matches the black mini skirt I also wore a beret (a hat with a flat or rounded top), but I had to straighten the ends of my hair first of course (I looks a lot like Kikyou right about now, but I didn't bother straightening the ends of my bangs since it would be covered anyway), I never put on hair dye, after that I put on blue colored contacts. I was finally done and in perfect timing too, the doorbell was rung,_

_I went down the stairs as my butler, Wayne, answered the door,_

_I then called the first person I saw,_

_"Sango!"_

_then I saw Miroku and... Inuyasha._

_I stopped, I was so nervous, I can't move but I forced myself to smile and continued to walked down the stairs, I saw Miroku and Sango look at each other, I wondered what they were thinking_

_After that little scene I came up to them_

_"Nice outfit Kagome, why would you look like you're ready to sing when we're only going to go to the mall?" Sango asked with a smirk and I blushed, she still asked me but I know she knows the answer to her question_

_"Yes you do look very lovely Miss Kagome" said Miroku coming up to me but Sango stopped his tracks,_

_"I know you're planning on groping her Miroku" she said with a glare_

_"No I wasn't" he was smiling and laughing nervously, I couldn't help but giggle, they were so busy talking to each other, they didn't notice me coming up to... him._

_"Hi, welcome back" I can't even make eye contact with him, I'm still nervous,_

_"Um... hello to you too Kagome", Why is he nervous as well?, I couldn't help but wonder,_

_But before we could continue our little chat Wayne interrupted us_

_"Mistress, isn't it time for your leaving?" he said_

_I stared at him, "Uhh, yeah come on lets go"_

_I absently took his hand and led the to the porche, I can't use a limo people will get suspicious._

_"So who's driving?" I asked, but no one raised a hand, then I heard a sigh and turned around,_

_"I'll do it" said Inuyasha as he took the keys from my hand, and after everyone went inside, I sat next next to him, I was fidgeting nervously I could hear a giggle from the back but I shook it off,_

_Inuyasha continued on driving until we reached the mall before we got out I lowered my beret, hoping no one would recognize me after that me and Sango went into hyper mode_

_"What to do first?" Miroku asked_

_Sango and I looked at each other, **"Shopping!"**the two boys sweet dropped_

_We went to almost every store we could find we followed the saying 'shop till you drop' and we did and good thing we dropped in front of 'Dairy Queen' love their ice cream especially since if they turn it upside down it never falls, but if it does they'll give you another one but free, the tables they have are only for two each and Sang suggested she sits with Miroku so, yup you_ _guessed it, I'm sitting with Inuyasha I can't take it anymore, none of us are even talking to each other, started to gather up the courage,_

_"Inuyasha.." he looked at me_

_"Umm, well, I was wondering, umm, well, how are you?" I could swear from the corner of my eye that I saw Miroku and Sango sweet dropped anime style_

_"I'm fine, how about you?"_

_"I'm great" there was silence after that,_

_"Inuyasha..." he looked at me again,_

_"Please don't mind me asking, but how come you never call or even write?"_

_His eyes snapped open, "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well we never even got to talk and you never write, it was just bothering me, I know you're not like that"_

_"Thanks" I heard him say_

_I got a bit confused, "Why?"_

_"For saying that" he smiled_

_I was dumbstrucked, I just kept on looking at him but we were interrupted, _

_"Here you go guys" Miroku handed me my strawberry flavored ice cream then he handed Inuyasha's mocha flavored one_

_"Eat up" he said and I did, it was great, very delicious, that's what I thought, then I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha smiling at me,_

_I blushed, "What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing, you look cute when you do that" I blushed harder, I saw him blushing as well, I wondered why_

_I kept on eating, after that we placed all the shopping bags at the back of the trunk and decided to go to another place, Inuyasha kept on driving until we spotted something, it was a fair, there were many people,_

_"Let's go I kinda like it" said Sango as she and Miroku went outside to enjoy, Inuyasha and I both nodded and he escorted me out the car, after that he locked it and went off (A/N: of course they parked)._

_Since Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be found, we both decided to just meet them later and go together, first we went to buy cotton candy, we argued about who's going to pay for who but it ended up that Inuyasha will pay for both of us after that we went on some rides, but rather saying every ride I've been on, I'm just gonna talk about the roller coaster ride, I was so scared at that time I couldn't move, but at the middle of the ride I could never forget what happened, Inuyasha saw my scared self, I didn't know why but he took my hand and squeezed it tight, I opened my eyes and looked at him, he said,_

_"Everything will be alright", after that it was like magic, I wasn't scared anymore, I really enjoyed it. After the ride we went of to look for Sango and Miroku then we heard a voice from the speaker,_

_"Attention!!, Special Announcement!!, Singing Comptetion starting in an hour, signing in is near the main stage, Thank You"_

_We looked at each other then decided to check it out, there we saw Sango signing up, I looked at her with frightful eyes, wh__at's she doing?, we approached them,_

_"Sango, what are you doing?" I asked nervously,_

_"What do you think I'm doing?, I'm signing you up of course!" she said that as if nothing is going on_

_"You what??" I was about to faint but with Inuyasha behind me I can't do that,_

_"Why did you?..."_

_"The winner gets to have 2,000 dollars, Dollars! you see this fair is made by Americans, so the price money for any contest is dollars"_

_"Yeah but still..." I can't sing in front of people they might suspect something_

_"Don't worry you'll be just fine" said Miroku, urging up to me but Inuyasha stopped him_

_"If you touch her, you die..." he said,_

_"My, my, aren't you overprotective of Hikari" he said grinning, he almost said my real name._

_Inuyasha blushed, then we heard another voice from the speaker_

_"Contestants please file in backstage drawing of songs will start, thank you"_

_"Drawing of songs?" I turned to Sango_

_"The songs you'll sing will be by a draw"_

_"So all the songs I'll be singing is by draw?"_

_Sango nodded, then Inuyasha came up to me and said,_

_"Good luck"_

_I nodded then went off,_

_There were so many people backstage, I was very lucky at the draw, I got to sing my favorite, Nightmare._

_I could hear the host starting the show, "Ladies and Gentleman, let us now start the show! starting with our first contestant Miss..." I didn't bother listening, I was just focusing on the song I was about to sing, I kept on memorising and practicing inside my head but someone interrupted me,_

_"Oh lookie here, a little girl joins a teenagers singing competition?" I looked up and saw Ayumi Karuzawa, she was also a contestant and while I was practicing earlier I could hear her mocking other contestants to make them loose their confidence, she's obviously a cheater,_

_"Yeah you're right, I can see the girl right now, she's standing right in front of me" I said with a teasing voice_

_"How dare you..." she was about to slap me but was stopped, "Miss Ayumi, you're on!"_

_I looked at her while she was singing, she wa very persitent, she was even showing her underwear to amuse the male half of the audience, since the audience will vote together with the judges' decision, she had to do something drastic to get some._

_After that it was my turn, when I came out everyone was staring at me, did they see through my disguise? I shook it either way, and began to signal to start the music_

_(Nightmare by Snow)_

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete_

_haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
anata to megutta sa shinshuu no naka_

_doushite hitori atashi wa hitori  
suguru sugu ni yume nanda to kizuku_

_gareki wo hashiru nanika ketobasu  
yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasu no_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaku ikanakya  
dokoka de anata no koe ga shite iru no_

_ugoite iru toki no naka shika  
eien nante muhen nai n da..._

_ima nanjika oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_anata o omou konna ni omou  
sonna atashi o yume de mitsuketa no_

_motto shiritai motto shiritai  
anata no koto o motto motto shiritai_

_nan to ka shinakya shikkari shinakya  
donna sekai ni mo setsuna sa ga afureru_

_toki ga itoshii nazeka itoshii  
ima wa motto anata o shiritai_

_wasureteta yo shinji na kereba  
donna koto de mo hajimaranai n da_

_ippun ichibyou de mo zutto zutto dakishimete  
warui yume o mite ita dake to sasayaite kudasai  
tonari ni anata ga ita  
ima mo kitto Soba ni iru no  
ARAAMU ga nattatte  
anata no koe shika todokanai n da_

_toroketai n da  
atama itai n da  
"kimi o mamoru" to ka tama ni wa kikitai n da  
hajiketai n da  
waratte itai n da  
hajimetai n da_

_ima nanji ka oshiete yume to itte dakishimete  
tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro o ugokashite onegai  
tonari ni anata wa iru  
tabun chigau yume o mite  
taiyou nanka iranai  
anata no egao ga ima koishikute_

_Everyone clapped their hands, I bowed and went backstage, there I could here Ayumi saying,_

_"Her voice sounds just like someone I know, oh yeah now I remember, her voice is just like my best friend, Kagome's voice, maybe she stole them" I could hear her murmur_

_I just rolled my eyes in irritation, after all the contestants were done, it came to the winner_

_"And the winner is... oh you won't believe this folks! Its a tie!! Miss Ayumi and Miss Hikari have both won"_

_"What?!" we both yelled_

_The host still continued, "So therefore they will both sing again for a tie breaker, but this time they'll sing whatever they want"_

_I sighed, not again, but still continued on,_

_"First let's start with Ayumi Karuzawa!"_

_(Dual by Yellow Generation)_

_Saishuuheiki  
Himitsu no egao wa joudeki  
Shinpai wa ira nai  
Sore ga bokura no SHINBORU!!_

_Iji ippari de muda ni tsuyogari  
Itazura ni itsumo karamawari  
Dakara kimi no SAIN  
Wa boku no chikara ni natteru_

_Higawari suriru yome nai GEEMU  
CHANSU wa bokura de sagasu_

_Saitankyori de ano yume he kakete  
Puraido yorimo takaku tobou  
Saishuuheiki himitsu no egao wa joudeki  
Shinpai wa ira nai  
Sore ga bokura no SHINBORU!!_

_Shobokete iru boku no kimochi wo  
Minuite iru no ni toboketeru  
Sonna kimi no HAATO  
Ga itsumo chikara ni natteru_

_Kimagure RIZUMU  
Sae nai PEESU TENPO wa  
Bokura de kimeru_

_Joushoukiryuu de ano yume ni kakete  
IMEEJI yori mo takaku tobou  
Sakusen kaigi yubikiri shita nara higashi he  
Susumeru dake susumu  
Sore ga bokura no yarikata!!_

_Amae kata mo korobu kotsu mo  
Wakaranakatta  
kawashi kata mo erabu kotsu mo  
kimi ga ite yatto wakatta  
Ato shirishi nai_

_Saitankyori de ano yume he kakete  
Puraido yorimo takaku tobou  
Saishuuheiki himitsu no egao wa joudeki  
Shinpai wa ira nai  
Sore ga bokura no SHINBORU!!_

_Joushoukiryuu de ano yume ni kakete  
IMEEJI yori mo takaku tobou  
Sakusen kaigi yubikiri shita nara higashi he  
Susumeru dake susumu  
Sore ga bokura no yarikata!!_

_Everyone clapped their hands mostly the guys especially Miroku but Sango slapped him, I was a bit irritated about her singing jus now, she was showing cleavage, it was disgusting, then it was my turn._

_(Energy by Inoue Marina)_

_Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo  
Kimi no sono taiyou wo_

_Hira hira kaze ni mau  
Kareha no sei de itsumo to chigau  
Komusaaka kimi to deatta toki ni wa  
Tada midori no TONNERU ga tsuzuite ita_

_Itsumo kayoinareta basho datta no ni  
Kyou wa hitori ga sabishiku natta  
Kimi ga tonari ni inai dake de  
Kotto yuku sekai ni  
Kurushiku naru no_

_Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo  
Kimi no sono tsuyosa made zenbu  
Sugoku tooku hanarete basho ni ita tte  
Tsunagatte iru kara  
Yasashii sono koe mo watashi wo mitasu Energy_

_Kira kira ame sasou yuugure no machi ni  
Kasa wo motazu ni dete kita  
Issho mune no watashi o mite kimi wa ijiwarui ni waratte ita  
Mizutamari wo wazato futari de funde ano hun no mitsume  
Yakusoku shita ne kimi no daisuki na fuyu ga kitara  
Futari no kioku ni kagi wo kakeru to_

_Ne zutto zutto soba de dakishimetetai yo  
Kimi no sono yowasa datte zenbu  
Donna ni kimi ga tsuyogatte nisete datte tsutawatte kuru kara  
Onaji yozora no shita kimi ga naite iru koto_

_Zutto zutto soba de dakishimeteite yo  
Watashi no kumai tami wo nokotta  
Tatoe kimi ga watashi wo wasurechattemo zutto matteru kara_

_Motto motto chikaku ni kanjitetai yo  
Kimi no sono taiyou wo itsudemo  
Sugoku tooku hanarete basho ni ita tte  
Tsunagatte iru kara  
Yasashii sono koe mo atatakai sono ondo mo  
Kimi no sono subete ga watashi ugokasu Energy_

_Just like what happened when Ayumi sang, everyone clapped their hands as well, I bowed and went backstage, then the voting was held so was the judging after some time the host asked us to come out the stage declared,_

_"And now the moment you've all bee waiting for, the winner of the competition is... Hikari Tsukinami!", I was surprised, but still, I walked in front and there they handed me the trophy, that looks more like a giant cup to me, inside it was the prize money, then the host whispered t me to give a short thank you speech, but when I was about to speak, Ayumi took the microphone from me and yelled,_

_"How come this loser's the winner??", she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm an obviously better singer than she is!!" everyone was dead silent, then one of the judges found their courage and told her,_

_"It is because, you disgust us, you show your underwear in public and in fro__nt of us as well, do you think we'll be convinced that easily?" I was trying my best not to laugh, but half of __me was a bit surpris__ed, especially since the ju__dg__e is a guy, but it wasn't only me, a few more from the audience was trying not to laugh but most of them was still dead silent,but bad luck struck when a strong gust of wind blew, causing my hat to come off and my hair to return to its regular state,_

_"uh-oh..." I muttered as everyone stared at me with wide eyes_

_Then I heard a s__hout fro__m the crowd, "Its Kagome Higurashi!!" with that everyone ran up to me and started annoying me_

_'Can I have your autograph?'_

_'I touched her!! I to__uched Kagome Higurashi!!'_

_Ugghhh... I love my fans but from time to time, They're kinda irritating..._

_More of them kept on coming closer, but I jumped down the stage and ran to where Sango and the others are, after I reached them I quickly said,_

_"Let's Go!", I quickly said, then we ran to the car and Inuyasha drove away..._

_It was a mess, good thing when the fans __arrived, the car was already very far away,_

_(A/N: I'm sorry if I'm hurrying) Late that__ Night..._

_I was in my room, reading my favorite Prince of Tennis manga, earlier, we arrived first at Sango's house then at Miroku's afetr that mine and Inuyasha said that that he'll just walk home, I was a bit worried but knowing him, he'll be just fine. I continued reading when I suddenly heard a tap at the glass doors tha__t led to the balcony, I looked at it (well not actually, it was covered with curtains), she thought it was nothing and went back to reading, she then heard another tap, it was getting a bit irritating but she thought it was just a tree branch, after a few minutes passed she heard another tap but this time it was more than just one,_

_"Thats It!" I quickly went to the doors and pushed it open forcefully, I stopped when I heard a loud thud, I then slowly opened it, and saw Inuyasha on the floor nursing his nose, I was surprised but still moved up to him to check if he's okay, he simply nodded and stood up, now back to business,_

_"By the way... **What are you doing here??**"_

_I could easily see that he was a bit scared, but he still answered, "I wanted to talk to you..."_

_"Then what is it?" I was a bit angry at th__at moment,_

_"Well you see..." he was nervous_

_"What?..."_

_Out of the blue, Inuyasha suddenly hugged me, tight, and I just stood there I didn't know what I was going to do, the perso__n I trully __love is hugging me, and I don't know what to do? I'm such and idiot._

_He suddenly let go and looked at me with hurt eyes, "Kagome, I-I... well I..." he couldn't speak but he hugged __me again,_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"About what?" what would he be sorry for?_

_"When Miroku and I were leaving, I kissed you and well..." (A/N: if you don't remember, its in chapter one)_

_I to__uched my lips, then blushed, "Why are you sorry?"_

_He suddelly let go of me then he looked at me with wide eyes after a few minutes, it changed into a smirk,_

_"Oh so you like it?" he was still smirking,_

_I covered my mouth with on hand, me and my big mouth, "Well I... you see I..."_

_He chuckled then hugged me again, he whispered to my ear, "I'm glad you like it",_

_I smiled softly then turned into serious mode, "Why did you do that in the first place?",_

_He let go and looked at me, "Kagome, I know you're with Kouga but..."_

_"I'm with Kouga!", I cut in, "Why would I be with him?? You're the one who's with Kikyou"_

_"I'm with Kikyou!", oh boy he's in angry mode, "Why would I be with that slut instead of you?!"_

_"I...", I stopped, I recalled what he said, then looked at him, "With me?"_

_"Yeah with yo..." he covered his mouth, with that action I thought he didn't mean it,_

_"You can go home now Inuyasha, thanks for stopping by", I headed towards the door, but Inuyasha took hold of my wrist,_

_"Kagome stopped, I-I, well I love you Kagome!" my snapped open as I quickly looked at him_

_"W-what?..." I couldn't believe it, I even had tears in my eyes, Inuyasha probably thought I didn't feel the same way since after that he said,_

_"I better go then..." but I stopped him, "Oh Inuyasha..." I hugged him from behind, he turned around to look at me,_

_"I Love you too" with that, Inuyasha placed his arms around my waist, and I placed mine around his neck,_

_"I love you too..." I said again as I smiled softly, Inuyasha gave me a very wide grin, then he leaned on me, I knew what he's about to do, I also leaned and with that, we kissed each other passionately at the lack of air, we regretfully parted and he whispered this to my ear,_

_"No matter what, don't worry because I'm right here, and I'll **always be with you.**_

_The End_

**Kagome's POV: Her Room**

**knock knock**

"Come In..." it was Inuyasha

"What are you doing? you know you have a concert today"

I placed the book down, "I was just reading my diary"

He looked at what page it was then grinned, "You're reading the page where we confessed?"

I nodded, it's been a year now since that happened, and our relationship was going smoothly,

"Well let go now" he interrupted my thoughts, "Sango's gonna kill me if I bring you there late" I giggled and went outside with him, it was a big day, I'm having a concert an after that I have to rehearse singing with some actors since I'm singing their new show's theme song.

Yup everything is going smoothly.

* * *

What do you think?

And in case you didn't figure it out yet, the italics were just in Kagome's diary that's why it Kagome POV at that time.

The ones that are in () but have A/N: in it are not part of the story, but te ones without it are part of Kagome's POV/diary

And as i said, I'm sorry for the long wait, The fluff part was the one that made me think

If anyone wants to, I might have a sequel for this, I already have the title and the plot ready. hehehe...

Plz Review!! **(Starts to beg again, hehehe...)**


End file.
